foryourentertainmentfyefandomcom-20200215-history
Double, Double, Toil and The Little Vampire Trouble
Double, Double, Toil and Trouble is a 1993 Halloween children's TV movie. It stars Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen as two adventurous little girls who discover that their Great Aunt Sophia has been trapped and cursed by her evil twin sister Agatha. On the 7th year of her imprisonment, Sophia will be doomed to the netherworld unless the spell is broken by the magical spell of twins. The film's title is part of the famous line spoken by the three witches in Shakespeare's Macbeth (Act IV, Scene I): "Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn and cauldron bubble," and The Little Vampire is a 2000 film based on the children's book series of the same name by Angela Sommer-Bodenburg. Plot Don Farmer and his wife Christine are deeply in debt. They have utilized all of their sources but are still in danger of losing their home. They have twin daughters, Kelly and Lynn (played by Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen respectively) who feel it is in their power and therefore their responsibility to help their parents get out of their bad situation. The Farmers decided to ask Christine’s Aunt Agatha, Christine's father's sister who is a cruel and cold woman for a loan, which is refused. Agatha too, has a twin sister; her name is Sophia (both characters played by Cloris Leachman). Tony Thompson (Jonathan Lipnicki) is an only child who has moved to Scotland from California. In his new life, he has no friends and is often bullied at school by two of his male classmates-who happen to be the grandsons of his father's boss. It seems as though he is destined to suffer through his first year at his new school. However, he starts to have recurring nightmares about vampires. Upon the visit to Agatha’s home, Mr. Grave Digger, a man employed for Agatha reveals a story about Agatha and her sister. He explains to the girls that Agatha’s home once belonged to a powerful witch who, before being burned at the stake 200 years before, had hidden her moonstone, the gem which gave her power in the home. As children, Agatha and Sophia, tired of being twins, heard the tale and began looking for the stone, in hopes of using its power to no longer be twins. Agatha found a moonstone and upon finding it, hides it from her sister and begins using the magic it possesses to make her sister’s life miserable. Years later Sophia and her fiancé George prepare to leave, to move away and begin their life together. Agatha, out of jealously and rage, casts a spell that casts her sister into a netherworld. Afterwards, Sophia’s only form of communication or link to the outside world was through a mirror that Agatha kept hidden in an old attic. She had been missing with no clue of her whereabouts for years. Upon the 7th year, on Halloween, the spell would be permanent and there would be no way of return for Sophia; she would be lost in the netherworld for eternity. As the Farmer twins learn of their parents financial problems they begin a rescue mission. The spell can only be broken by the magical words recited by twins who have possession of the moonstone and Kelly and Lynn’s ultimate goal is to apprehend it. During their journey they meet a clown named Oscar, the cowardly gravedigger, a poor man named Mr. N, and a toy magic wand that has unexplained genuine magical powers. After tricking Agatha, the twins become in possession of the moonstone. The cruel Aunt Agatha does everything in her power to get rid of the twins. She fears they may find the mirror and undo her previous evil deeds. She is threatened by their presence because she knows that the power of twins combined is superior to her own. When Agatha realizes she cannot rid herself of the twins, she attempts to poison them with jealousy and resentment toward one another. The younger twins had, in fact, been having problems much like the ones their aunts had shared, wanting to be looked upon as individuals. Agatha attempts to persuade Lynn into betraying her sister. However, in the end, Lynn decides her sister is the most important person in her young life. The power of twins, for one, is superior to that of evil Aunt Agatha; however, the power of love and loyalty transcends it all. The twins are finally able to free Sophia, but in Aunt Agatha’s rage, she attempts to push her sister back into the mirror to be trapped. The twins, protecting their aunt, fight against Agatha who soon falls into the mirror herself. The time runs out, the mirror is shattered and Aunt Agatha is ultimately doomed to spend the rest of her life in solitude in the netherworld. In the twins’ attempt to free Aunt Sophia, they are rid of their quarrelsome nature and are successful in reaching their goals. Some unknown time later, Lynn and Kelly are living with their parents, Aunt Sophia and George in Aunt Agatha's old house. Lynn and Kelly are cleaning up the broken mirror in the attic and they see Aunt Agatha in one of the broken pieces. She asks for help but the twins say, "No chance" and walk out of the attic holding hands. The movie ends with Aunt Agatha shouting, "I hate Halloween!" Tony's life starts to get interesting when he meets a young vampire named Rudolph (Rollo Weeks), who soon becomes his best friend. Rudolph's siblings are Anna (Anna Popplewell), who develops a crush on Tony, and Gregory (Dean Cook). Rudolph's family has been looking for a mystical stone to turn them human, but an evil vampire hunter named Rookery (Jim Carter) wants the stone to send all vampires down to the Underworld. A battle ensues on a cliff with Tony, his parents, Rudolph's family and other vampires versus Rookery. Rookery is shoved off the cliff to his death by Tony's father, Bob (Tommy Hinkley), and Tony turns all the vampires back to being human. While Rudolph and his family moved into a house near the Halloween Festival where Tony and his parents attend, Tony later reunites with Rudolph and Anna when Tony performs the mystical whistle Anna had taught him earlier. Cast *Mary-Kate Olsen ... Kelly Farmer (one of the main protagonists)/Young Aunt Sophia *Ashley Olsen ... Lynn Farmer (one of the main protagonists)/Young Aunt Agatha *Cloris Leachman ... Aunt Agatha (the main antagonist)/Aunt Sophia *Phil Fondacaro ... Oscar (the tritagonist) *Eric McCormack ... Don Farmer *Kelli Fox ... Christine Farmer *Wayne Robson ... Gravedigger *Matthew Walker ... George *Meshach Taylor ... Mr. N (the deuteragonist) *Denalda Williams ... Hostess *Gary Jones ... Bernard Brewster *Babs Chula ... Madame Lulu *Bill Meilen ... Chairperson *Nora McLellan ... Female cop *Alex Green ... Pumpkin driver *Alex Diakun ... Doorman *Claire Kaplan, Karin Konoval, Glynis Leyshon ... Witches *Mitch Kosterman ... Cop *Gary McAteer ... Fred *Eliza Centenera ... Girl *Christopher Anderson ... Boy *Lynda Boyd ... Singer *Ian Bagg ... Fat man *Freda Perry ... Girl's mother *Shawn Michaels ... Fred Hilton *Jonathan Lipnicki as Tony Thompson *Richard E. Grant as Frederick Sackville-Bagg *Jim Carter as Rookery *Alice Krige as Freda Sackville-Bagg *Rollo Weeks as Rudolph Sackville-Bagg *Dean Cook as Gregory Sackville-Bagg *Anna Popplewell as Anna Sackville-Bagg *Pamela Gidley as Dottie Thompson *Tommy Hinkley as Bob Thompson *John Wood as Lord McAshton *Jake D'Arcy as Father McClaughlin Category:1993 & 2000 films Category:F.Y.E Category:DeviantART